


Grief

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: On the fourth anniversary of their parents death, Anna tries to help her sister overcome her guilt and depression over what happened. (sisterly Elsanna, Angst, mentioned Kristanna)





	

Anna sat in her bedroom in silence. Four years. Four years ago today, the king and queen of Arendelle, her and Elsa's parents, had been killed in a storm at sea. She had always been strong about this, not just for herself, but for Elsa as well. Their deaths had hit her the hardest since she was in her isolation when they died. Alone, scared, frightened, the thought of it made Anna's heart sink.

A knock soon came to her door. "Princess Anna, are you there?"

"Y-yeah," she replied. "Come in."

Kai, the royal butler, entered the room. "It's your sister. She's not well. Can you help her, please?"

"Elsa? What's wrong with her?" Anna asked, "Is she okay?"

"We don't know," Kai explained. "Gerda was bringing her some food this morning, since she didn't seem well yesterday, but found that the door to her room was frozen shut, and loud sobbing was coming from behind it. She must be in some kind of horrible depressive state."

Anna stood up, knowing her sister needed her help. "Thanks for letting me know. I'll go talk to her right away."

The servant smiled. "You are most welcome, princess. Without you, your sister wouldn't be the wonderful queen she is today."

Anna went to Elsa's room. The door was indeed frozen shut, ice covering the wooden door from top to bottom. She raised a hand and knocked on the cold door.

"Elsa?" She heard her sister crying on the other side. "Elsa, it's me. Please let me in."

"Anna…?" Elsa's weak voice answered. The ice on the door slowly melted, allowing Anna to enter the room.

Anna walked into Elsa's room, closing the door behind her. Elsa was sitting on the floor next to the window, her face in her knees, crying. Her ice dress no longer glimmered as it did and her hair looked a mess. Anna also saw snowflakes hovering in the air, like as if time had completely stopped in the room. The walls were also solid ice, much like the walls of Elsa's ice palace.

Anna walked over and knelt down in front of her older sister. "What's wrong, Els?"

"Anna, I failed them," Elsa confessed, "I failed them so badly,"

"Who?"

"Mama and Papa," Elsa spoke softly.

"Why do you think that?" Anna wondered, "They loved you, they would never think you had failed them."

"Four years ago, I could have saved them," Elsa sobbed, "I could have saved them and they would have been here for us."

"It wasn't your fault, Elsa," Anna comforted her, "it was that damn ship's fault for sailing right into a storm."

"Yes it was. I should have been there; I could have used my powers to save them," Elsa said through a voice full of tears.

"You didn't have control over your powers like you do now. There was nothing you could've done," Anna explained, "and you've done so much good with your powers, like how you gave Olaf that flurry or make that pretty dress for my wedding."

Elsa kept crying. "Every year on this day, I've tried to cope with it, and every year I never can, because it's too much for me to bare, I don't know how much longer I can go on."

Anna held Elsa's hand. "I know. It's the same for me. Every year, I remember how lonely I was. Mama and Papa were gone...you were shut away in your room..."

"I should have been there for you as well," Elsa stated.. "I should have opened the door the day they died. I should have held you in my arms and comforted you, given you the love and happiness you deserve."

"I still remember that day," Anna said, tears in her eyes. "How I stood outside your door...and I sang that little song."

"Do you wanna build a snowman," Elsa reprised. "I remember that song; you sang it every day, it always made me sad whenever you sang it."

"Yeah." She sniffled. "I missed you so much."

Elsa stopped crying and hugged Anna. "Now you're crying too. I'm so sorry."

"N-no, I'm fine," Anna responded, weakly.

"No you're not. You're upset because I'm upset, and I don't like it when that happens," Elsa stated.

Anna took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm okay, Elsa," she said, her voice shaking slightly. "Really, I am. I can be strong."

Elsa smiled. "I wish I had your courage and strength, Anna. I always envied that of you."

"You don't need them. You've got your own," Anna replied.

Elsa sighed. "Anna, can I go somewhere with you today? If that's okay?"

Anna nodded. "Just name it."

"Can you take me to Mama and Papa's graves? I think it's time I went there," Elsa asked, "I think it's time I went there."

"Okay, I'll take you there right now." Anna agreed.

Anna helped Elsa to her feet, and the two sisters headed down to the two stones that marked the memorials of their parents. They were on a large hill overlooking the sea, each inscribed with their parents names in an old and forgotten language.

Anna handed Elsa two red roses to put by the graves. "Go on, Elsa, they're waiting for you."

Elsa walked over to the stones, placing a rose in front of each one. "Hello, Mama and Papa. I know this is the first time I've ever been here, but I thought now would be best. I've missed you so much, both of you, and I want you to know that I will always remember you, and I will take care of Anna. I promise." Elsa then walked back to her sister. "Thank you, Anna."

Anna hugged Elsa. "I love you Elsa, always know that, and everyone loves you as well."

"I love you too, and I'm glad for that" Elsa replied, smiling happily, her heart now at peace, "Now let's go home, I think I need some hot chocolate."

Anna held Elsa's hand and they went back to the castle together.

 

**Author's note:** Based on an RP I had with my friend, Matt.


End file.
